Wild Dreams
by defuntaccount
Summary: What happens when a wolf demon, and shapeshifter demon meet for their date on the beach. Well passion happen? Or will the obsticales get in the way? Plz read and review! This was written By Hannah and Monica!


Wild Dreams

By Hannah and Monica

Full Summary: What happens when a wolf demon, and shapeshifter demon meet for their date on the beach. Well passion happen? Or will the obsticales get in the way? Plz read and review! This was written By Hannah and Monica!

This is a one shot Koga/Monica pairing, i hope that my readers will love this story. Plz read and review when you get down! Thanks! The lemon was wrote by Monica and I wrote the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: Koga belongs to his respected owner while Monica belongs to Hannah(Inuyashafan001).So don't sue me!

(Scene) In a bench near the coast of Florida!

It was midday in the hot sun of Tampa Bay, Florida! For the day it was really busy there women and men in there latest style of bathing suits. While we focus on a Lady on a beach towel,she had long dark brown hair that went to her back, purple eyes that were unique to only a small member of people. That were demons including herself she was a demon only way you could tell was the ears.

She was wearing a a back halter top bathing suit, also she was wearing a black thong that match the top.. she look beautiful very. She was on a gray towel that said:" I live for happiness and love". Today was supposed to be the 10th date for her and Koga, she had picked the place but since koga didn't disagree she was basically happy about going beside this gave her a change to shop.

A guy who had his long brown hair put up in a ponytail, was walking up to the woman. He was wearing black swim trunks and when Monica saw him, she was in total shock, he look great, no he look handsome no he look hot! Besides that he was wearing sunglasses so he wouldn't get the sun in his eyes he was a wolf demon just like Monica was a shape shifter demon.

"Hey Koga!" Monica yelled as she went and hugged him.

"Hello, Babe. How are you doing? You look really hot, in your bathing suit." Koga said while hugging her and taking off his sunglasses which revealed his dark brown eyes they were gleaming with pure love.

"I am fine Koga, and thanks for the compliment Hun." Monica said happily.

"So what do u want to do Mon." Koga asked her.

"Well do you want to stare at the ocean? Or make out?" Monica told him.

"Well the first idea sounds ok, but i am going with the second choice." Koga said with excitement in his eyes.

Koga had grabbed her hand's and both laid down on her beach towel. Koga made thefirst move by kissing her. "I love you, Monica." he said after kissing her.

"I do to Koga." Monica kissed and started to kiss him back but now with more playfulness in it. Koga knew the path where this was going to lead him and her to.

"Your such a good kisser Monica." He said and they were starting to get undressed.He was helping her with her halter top, and they were starting to have great passion of love.

* * *

"K-Koga...", Monica breathed quietly, as Koga began to trail kisses down her neck. Fire burned in her stomach.

"yeah?...", Koga answered huskily, starring into her eyes lustfully.

"We can't.", Monica whispered.

"Wh-What? Why no-", Koga began, but Monica cut him off by placing a finger to his lips,

"I mean...not here." Monica smiled and kissed him for a a brief moment. And when she pulled away, she transformed into wolf, and and took off towards her beach house. Koga felt a tightness in his swim trunks as he smirked at Monica, sprinting at full speed down the beach. Koga stood, wiping the sand from his tan legs. And, almost as fast as Monica, went charging down the beach after her.

Open bursting through the door, Koga's chest was heaving, and he was panting heavily. Monica on the other hand, sat on the queen sized bed, looking at him casually and not the least bit tired. She had transformed back to her true form. Koga began to feel that same tightness in his trunks, as he gazed at Monica. She had taken her swimsuit off, and now sat naked before him.

"You know that your very beautiful.", Koga stated aloud in a seductive voice, crossing his arms across his chest looking at her up and down.

"Heh, thanks,", Monica giggled, "Now, how about you quit doodling and get over here wolf-boy."

"Ma'am yes ma'am", Koga saluted, making Monica laugh. Koga then took off his swim trunks. A fine shade of pink appeared on Monica's cheeks.

Koga noticed this and smirked, "You like what you see?" Monica whimpered slightly and nodded, as she never stopped starring.

"Alright then.", Koga sighed quietly. But then out of nowhere, he sprang on the bed tackling Monica. Monica let out a little shriek, but then began to laugh, "You jerk! You scared me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, is there any way I can make up for it?", Koga said putting on a fake sad face.

"I can think of one thing...", Monica smiled.

"Then I must reading your mind.", Koga replied.

"You must.", Monica whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss passion. Koga fondled Monica's breasts. Monica moaned into his mouth from the pleasure, causing Koga's manhood to grow harder. They broke the kiss and gasped for air. Koga still massaged Monica's breasts, and he enjoyed the sounds that Monica was making because of it. But then Monica decided to give Koga something to moan about. Monica reached her hand down to Koga's manhood. She had just barely put her fingers on it when Koga had let out a deep gasp of lust.

* * *

Finish!

WolfGrlAKAKoga'sGrl and Inuyashafan001 wrote this fanfiction/one shot. So plz review when you get done! Thanks again!


End file.
